Karena Jean adalah Jin
by nakashima eru
Summary: Jean Kirchstein adalah sebuah makhluk berwujid jin. Ia tinggal di atas pohon mangga di pinggir jalan yang berseberangan dengan warung makan "wareg tenan" milik keluarga Springer. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat sosoknya.### Aaah,,,, sebuah fanfic garing yang datang dari ide tiba-tiba dan humor yang gagal :P


**Karena Jean adalah Jin**

_by Nakashima Eru_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** _Hajime Isyama_

**Rate K**

**Friendship**

**Warning:** Gaje, Garing, Typos, etc

**Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o****Оo**

Jean Kirchstein adalah sebuah makhluk berwujid jin. Ia tinggal di atas pohon mangga di pinggir jalan yang berseberangan dengan warung makan "wareg tenan" milik keluarga Springer. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat sosoknya. Jadi, semua orang yang lewat di depan pohon itu tidak pernah menyadari adanya sosok sang jin bernama Jean ini. Bahkan, keluarga Springer yang sudah puluhan tahun mendirikan warung di seberang pohon itu pun tak pernah bisa melihatnya.

Kini pohon mangga tempat sang jin tinggal sedang musim berbuah dan sang jin sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon dengan bosannya. Dilihatnya seorang anak botak, anak si pemilik warung di depan pohonnya menyeberang jalan menuju pohon tempat tinggalnya itu. Sang jin tetap mengamati. Kali ini tiba-tiba muncul 'perempatan'tanda marah di dahi sang jin. Ya, anak botak itu dengan seenak gundulnya memanjat pohon itu lalu memetik beberapa mangga darinya. Sang jin marah dengan percumanya karena ia tidak bisa dilihat maupun disentuh oleh si anak gundul tersebut.

"Cih, gundul sialan. Mentang-mentang udah bisa manjat pohon langsung ngerampok mangga orang seenak gundulnya." Jin itu menggerutu sendiri.

Lalu ia ingat waktu si anak gundul itu masih bayi, baru lahir dan ia masih gundul. Keluarganya terlihat bahagia dengan hadirnya bayi gundul itu. Jean sang jin waktu itu melihat kehangatan diantara mereka sambil bertopang dagu kebosanan.

Setelah itu, ia ingat anak gundul itu mulai tumbuh dan masuk TK. Ada yang membuat heran sang jin dengan anak itu. Ia tetap gundul. Setiap hari anak itu pulang dari TK menuju warung keluarganya dan disambut dengan bahagia. Jean sang jin melihat kehangatan diantara mereka sambil bertopang dagu kebosanan.

Kemudian, ia ingat saat anak itu sudah SD dan ia ikut darmawisata. Si anak pulang dari darmawisata langsung menuju warung sambil membawa oleh-oleh kaos obralan dari tempat darmawisata yang dikunjunginya. Keluarganya sangat bahagia akan kedatangan dan oleh-olehnya. Namun, ia masih tetap saja gundul. Jean sang jin melihat kehangatan diantara mereka sambil bertopang dagu kebosanan.

Sekarang, anak itu sudah masuk SMP dan terlihat sebaya dengan jean sang jin itu sendiri. Ya, sang jin usianya memang sudah sangat tua tapi bagi jin pertumbuhan dan perkembangan tubuhnya sangat lama sehingga anak manusia yang baru lahir bisa menyusul dan mendahului pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya. Si gundul SMP yang baru saja mencuri mangga dari pohon sang jin dengan tanpa pamrih menikmati mangga itu di warungnya. Jean sang jin melihat kehangatan dalam diri si gundul sambil bertopang dagu kebosanan.

TUNGGU!

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" jean sang jin marah sendiri tak karuan telah memutar ingatan tak bergunanya yang tak sengaja terputar.

"kenapa aku selalu menyaksikan peristiwa perkembangan hidupnya. KENAPA?! Apa aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan yang lebih baik?!" ia bicara putus asa kepada dirinya sendiri.

"MATI SANA KAU, GUNDUL!"

"Eh…."

Ia lantas melihat ke bawah dan mendapati sesosok anak manusia menatap tajam kearahnya.

Anak itu mempunyai mata hijau besar dan terkesan masih sangat polos. Seandainya orang awam bisa melihat, di mata mereka akan terlihat dua anak manusia seumuran yang satu di atas cabang pohon dan yang satu lagi berada di bawahnya saling menatap.

"Eren!"

Connie, si anak gundul pencuri mangga tadi memanggil Eren dan menawari mangga padanya. Eren dengan segera meninggalkan 'sesuatu' yang ditatapnyadan menuju warung Connie.

"Connie, kamu memetik mangga ini dari pohon itu?" Tanya Eren.

"Ya, tentu saja. Toh, pohon itu tidak ada pemiliknya." Jawab Connie enteng.

"Kau salah! Di pohon itu ada―" kalimat Eren terputus. Ia ingat pasti Connie tidak akan percaya jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melihat makhluk halus.

"Ada apa, Eren? Ada apa di pohon itu?" Connie peenasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Eren.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Eren menyangkal sambil tersenyum manis semanis mangga di tangannya.

"Connie, kenapa kau ada disini?! Pulang dan kerjakan PR mu sana!" ibu Coniie muncul dari dapur warung.

"Selamat siang bibi." Sambut Eren ramah.

"Eh, ada nak Eren, toh. Mau makan dulu?" Ibu Connie berubah sangat ramah ketika melihat Eren.

"Ah, saya baru saja makan bu. Saya tadi hanya lewat dan ditawari mangga oleh Connie."

"Kau dapat mangga darimana Con?" selidik ibu Connie.

"Tuh, ngambil dari pohon itu bu." Jawab Connie enteng, seenteng-entengnya.

"Kaaauuu, anak nakal. Jangan seenakmu mengambil mangga dari pohon yang bukan milik kita." Ibu Connie marah semarah jean si jin saat mangganya diambil anak gundul itu sambil menjewer telinga anaknya.

"Cepat pulnag sana dan kerjakan PR mu!" ibu Connie mengusir Connie dari warung.

"Iya, iya bu. Eren, kau mau ikut ke rumahku?" Connie menawari Eren.

"Ah, aku segera pulang saja. Ayah tadi memintaku untuk membantu membersihkan peralatan percobaan di lab kimianya." Tolak Eren dengan sopan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Eren"

"Ya."

Mereka berpisah di depan warung.

Namun, Eren tidak segera pulang dan menuju lab kimia ayahnya. Dia malah menuju pohon mangga tadi dan menatap salah satu cabang pohon itu.

Sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Eren Jaeger. Namamu siapa?" tak terduga, Eren justru memperkenalkan dirinya pada jin itu dengan senang hati.

"Hah?! Dasar anak manusia. Aku tidak butuh memperkenalkan diri padamu. Kau hanya anak ingusan yang―"

"Mau mangga? Sejak tadi aku meihatmu makan mangga tanpa dikupas. Aku mengupaskan ini untumu. Terimalah." Dengan kehangatan senyumannya, Eren mengulurkan mangga yang ada di tangannya kearah jin itu.

"Oh," Jean sang jin menerima mangga pemberian Eren dengan sangat canggungnya.

"Kau sangat kesepian, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari, jin." Eren mengucapkannya sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan pohon itu.

"O, oi. Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Jean yang mengira ucapan Eren "jin" itu berasal dari tulisan berbentuk "Jean" merasa kebingungan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau memang jin, kan?" kali ini Eren berkata sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Aku memang Jean, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku adalah Jean."

"Karena kau adalah jin." Suara Eren terdengar semakin jauh.

Jean sang jin hanya bisa melihat hilangnya Eren seiring semakin jauhnya dia sambil bertopang dagu, namun bukan dengan kebosanan melainkan penasaran. Ya, baru kali ini ia menemukan manusia yang bisa mengusir kebosanan dan mendatangkan rasa penasaran baginya.

**FIN**

**A/N:** Ini adalah fic efek dari nonton Natsume Yuujinchou :P Fic-nya sangat ringan karena datang dari keinginan yang tiba-tiba ingin menulias saja :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Ja, minna-san. Mind to review?


End file.
